


Beach Day

by autumnian



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnian/pseuds/autumnian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just wanted to rest and enjoy a quiet moment together, so why not at the beach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Very creative title, gosh.  
> But I wish I could draw this seriously. I found a fanart on tumblr and I just had to try to write it down, so...  
> (here > http://doyoulikerats.tumblr.com/post/123571938983/anellatulip-public-displays-of-affection)  
> Excuse my English as a second language – I’m debuting here, I'm worried :c – and let me know about any mistakes please o/  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I did ;w;

Everything was so peaceful. So quiet. I could finally hear the waves coming and dying down on the shore. The day was so perfect, the breeze bringing all the summer smells in its wings, and the tips of its feathers cautiously touching my skin. It was truly relaxing.

There weren’t that many people on the beach today, some families with children, some friends enjoying the sun. It was a week day before a holiday and any other idea couldn’t have been as perfect as this: the beach. I had a cold juice in my hand, the sand on my feet and my body on a deck chair, under the parasol. But I had something more attractive to look at; my sunglasses couldn’t hide my eyes dropping at him every five seconds. His figure was even more peaceful than the whole scene.

Koujaku was lying on a flowery towel beside me, taking a nap. He was dressed in a red T-shirt and some swimming shorts. Arms folded behind his head, facing me, some of his black stripes showing between the fabrics in his abdomen.

I couldn’t ask for anything else.

I bet Ren was in sleeping mode inside my bag behind my chair. He didn’t get along very well with the sand, he’d complain later so better let him sleep too. And Beni would be somewhere near him, probably. It was too much effort for me to look at them right now.

I took a sip of my juice and played with the straw, letting that lazy feeling catch all my soul.

“Uhmm… ghn.” He moaned and swallowed, before blinking very slow. I was just observing. Although I was really lazy at that moment our roles were totally twisted. Neither was Koujaku the guy who usually falls asleep like this nor was I the one watching his calm and gentle expression on waking. I knew he was a bit tired though, no complains.

He blinked several times before his eyes got used to the bright sunlight and got himself up, sitting cross-legged. His gaze followed the horizon for a while, far away into the ocean.

“Hey! The sleeping hippo is awake.” I greeted.

“I grabbed some sleep then?” Koujaku gave me a kind smile, not realizing the obvious stuff he was babbling. Then he leaned towards me and asked in a rough voice: “Mm, I’m thirsty. What do you have here?”

I don’t know if it was the breeze or his deep voice but I felt a shiver down my spine. He reached for my hand and took the straw in his lips, sucking loudly the juice.

I looked away immediately, becoming extremely self-conscious all of a sudden. I felt my blood warming up my cheeks against my will and I was glad I had my sunglasses on.

Koujaku left the glass in my hand and stood up in the sun, clasping his hands over his head and stretching, his long hair smoothly moving with the wind. The contrast of black on red was so intense with that light.

“Did you try the water already?” There were still some hints of that deep voice in his question.

“No. But it looks cold.” I replied too fast.

“Really?” He glanced at the children playing in the sea and my eyes followed his. “I think it looks fresh.”

“Mm-maybe.”

“You don’t wanna go?” Koujaku stood right in front of me with a smart look in his vivid eyes. Okay, his bangs were in the way so I couldn’t see it very well, right.

I kept finding distractions so I’d be able to resist his strong will to convince me.

“I’m fine here.” I said in a low voice.

“I can’t believe you were so noisy to come to this place and now that you’re here you just sit there and... look around.” Koujaku placed his hands in his hips, looking somehow more relaxed than serious in that attempt to make me move.

“You were the one sleeping until now.” I pointed.

That was true though. I did want to come here. And I didn’t expect him to be so open to the idea. I guess he has also been longing for some nice place with no acquaintances nearby and no clients to attend for a while. No responsibilities and no real things to worry about. Just the sun burning the hell out of us.

And he got me when I was indeed looking around.

“Then because you were watching my sleep it’s my fault that you’re still sitting there. That’s really sweet of you but hey, let’s enjoy it. Come.”

“Those words are not going to take me out of here, try harder, hippo.” I threw sand in his leg with my foot. He frowned and nodded, resigned.

I’m sorry if I broke Koujaku’s hopes about the ‘together’ implied in his words. I was having some fun watching him. No way that I would say it out loud. I was already having a hard time with this stubborn blush that I couldn’t control.

“I see. You want me to take you out of there, right?” My eyebrows arched in surprise and… expectation if I want to be honest. Not that I wanted to.

Was he really going to… ??? My mind illustrated it so well and so quick that I held on the chair tightly in reaction, forgetting about the glass and the ice that was inside it. An ice cube flew straight to my thigh and that was the death of me.

“Gaaaaah!” I felt my face getting redder while trying to avoid the cold ice, and heard a soft laugh. Koujaku haven’t even moved.

“Wanna help?” He reached out to me but I pouted to his hand. He had no truly intention to just help me and I wouldn’t let it happen. Suddenly annoyed I managed to take that ice cube out of the chair by myself, holding the glass more carefully this time. “Come. It’s so hot.”

“Don’t. Even. Try. It’s hot for you, you dumb!” That shit was cold, oh heaven. A serious goose bump dominated me, and I couldn’t help all the embarrassment that got me really hard because of that disastrous incident. I scowled at him. And then tried to soothe the icy feeling in my leg.  

Koujaku coughed to hide his amusement. He cleaned his throat and I once more brought my fleeting attention back to my body.

“Okay, since you’re too lazy to join me” He blabbed, and for some reason I couldn’t listen to him very well. Something was going on through that confusion that had fallen upon me. “Take it.”

 _Whooft_. Before I could raise my head a deaf sound came to my ears. And a red fabric hit me right in my bare belly. I was going to yell at him that he was too careless and I had a glass with me but… _Gulp._ I swallowed loudly and put his shirt aside.

I tried with all I got to _not_ look at him. Believe me.

Like… have I ever thought that he would feel comfortable to show his scars so openly like that? I mean I don’t know how many people know what he really has under his red kimono and the bandages…

Make sure to not get me wrong. He probably showed his body around before but never talked about his past. So to me, when Koujaku takes his clothes off like this in public is something… out of confidence. Way beyond it. I see it like he’s showing everyone his past. His pain. The heavy marks he has deep in his soul. I can see it. And I froze in my place at the first sight, as usual. Ruefully.

I could barely breathe.

After staring at him for a while that sense of fear began to vanish. If I kept thinking about him in that way I’d be kind of looking down on him. I didn’t want that. That burden would never be utterly forsaken, and he was aware of it with all his faith. And it’d ever be a sorrowful trust. I couldn’t take his burden on because that wouldn’t be a clever help to give. It wasn’t what Koujaku wanted. I recognized it. I accepted the painful struggle he had to deal with deep down in his core. I accepted it and would give him all my support to get through it, even if he couldn’t see an end to it.

And there was he lightly walking forward. The sunlight going down the tattoos on his back… his skin… I trusted him more than anything I could’ve ever trusted.

When I came to know him better I believed in him with all my strength, much more than before. Koujaku wasn’t free but sadly… he could freely act as if he was.

I let out a wistful sigh.

He was so frail but yet so brave. So fucking brave.

I couldn’t catch his thoughts at that very moment but he was enjoying it so much. He took off his worries together with this red shirt on my lap and walked confidently towards the sea. Or something like that.

Because if Ren was awake right now he would certainly alert me about the huge amount of thoughts I’ve been thinking.

So I changed the course of my look and came back to the surface.

I held my breath.

With that – and only that – I’ve been left with a lot to admire.

Koujaku was such an adorable man.

At that time I probably held a silly smile on my lips.

 

With Koujaku’s half-naked body in view far inside the calm sea, I took a time to scrutinize his tattoos again. It came out as a very important pause. I comprehended how much I love them. I was totally fascinated by them. By their bad truths and even more by their good and striking appearance. I couldn’t feel sorry for finding him handsome, could I?

The Koujaku without them was the one I thought I knew before. The real Koujaku, unfortunately, needed them to be his true self. And I loved it so so so much that I became really embarrassed to even put my eyes on him. My hands immediately covered face and soon enough I noticed I was hiding for nothing. No one was paying any attention to me.

I took a look around to make sure of it. There were a bunch of teenagers hanging out not that close in one side… and some people laying down reading and sunbathing on the other side. There was child and its mother a little more far. And she had a very big ice cream which her child would ask for once in a while.

Ice cream. That was the perfect idea.

I promptly stood up and was going to look for my wallet into my bag when I sensed that something was missing on my hand. I’ve been holding something, what was it? It didn’t drop or anything when I got up so…

Gladly I realized the glass was standing there in the sand beside the deck chair. I didn’t forget about it again, _phew_. There were still some tiny ice cubes inside it. They were really persistent in that hot weather. I hope they weren’t waiting for the best moment to attack and chill me again.

I found my wallet and went away.

It was far easier to find the ice cream cart than I thought. There was a line to buy it. _Eee_ , I sighed. It’d take some time. Not that I’ve been busy until now, right, no problem. I looked back at our spot but Koujaku wasn’t back there yet. I hope he doesn’t mind to find our spot empty but I couldn’t help this line.

I was really excited to surprise him with this.

The time came for me to choose the flavors and when the vendor was handing me the second cone he glanced at someone behind me, the next customer. I thought that was a bit rude of him, but I was too happy to care. I wanted to find Koujaku faster and cool his mouth with these big ice cream cones I just got. Then I stepped out of the way and was about to turn around, being patient to not run with one cone in each hand and

I wasn’t fast enough to sense his presence. One second it was me and the ice creams, in the next there was a fresh cold and wet body against my back.

I felt the worst of the shivers.

“ _Wooo~oooaa._ ” I squirmed and winced, trying to escape his embrace.

“Found you.” He whispered in my ear. His damp arm was around my waist, that cold touch almost paralyzing me. His lips pecked my warm and red cheek and I felt like a child trying to evade the unpleasant contact with some near relative. But this wasn’t unpleasant at all.

“Koujaku!” I tried to not shout in complain for all this public display of affection. He couldn’t properly control himself?!

He chuckled while we started to walk very close to each other. He was still holding me. Now I understood why and at _whom_ the vendor glanced before.

Thinking about it Koujaku was very outstanding undressed like that.

And _I_ was with him. I felt my blood pumping in my ears when I glanced at him over my shoulder. He was literally so cool grinning like that. He couldn’t care less.

A tomato has never been as red as my face before.

I didn’t mean to be that harsh on him but I forced the ice cream in his mouth when he intended to speak again. I could at least shut off his voice whether he would get me off or not.

He giggled.

“I bet you didn’t mean to make me breath ice cream, Aoba.” Koujaku released me to take care of his white and frozen nose tip now that I made a mess with it. I could hear him licking his finger. And that sounded pretty tasty.

I glared at him as if to say “deal with it, hippo” and tasted my own cone.

“I was going to ask which one was mine but thank you.” He gave me a very passionate look.

That didn’t exactly help me to calm down.

But my ice cream was really sweet, delicious, and we walked onward in silence, our tongues enjoying it better than speaking.

Somewhere before we have reached our spot I glimpsed Koujaku’s smirk.

I narrowed my eyes. We were like three steps away from the parasol and our stuff when he grabbed my arm. Luckily my cone was in my other hand.

He stopped me and kindly turned me around, having access to my face. I didn’t have the time to register that some of his bangs were not covering all his face and his tattoo there was showing a bit. He raised my sunglasses to the top of my head, facing me closely, intensely.

Koujaku’s next move disorientated me. He leaned toward me and pressed his lips against mine, followed by his tongue.

“Huh!”

I had no strength to shove him away. He wasn’t being indelicate but really attentive instead. I accepted him in my mouth, briefly forgetting the reality of our whereabouts.

“Mhmm… nhg.” I moaned between his lips. Even with the icy sweet he was eating he was still warm and loving in his own way, meddling up my mind. His hand came lightly to my nape and his fingers entwined with my short hair.

Then Koujaku left me as a bewildered and flustered statue, blinking in a daze, and my mount slightly open in an eternal gasp when he slowly separated himself from me.

I hit his chest with a very weak fist. This f*cking hippo. Geez. I nuzzled in his neck, his still wet hair, smelling the sea in him. Maybe it’d help me to chill out a bit.

“That’s a nice flavor you got.” He muttered in my ear with that low and I could barely see the corners of his mouth raising.

“Nhmmm!” I complained. Koujaku was saying that sort of embarrassing stuff again. On the beach. And I was kinda lost in his arms, unsteady already. “Stop.”

It was a shame that just that would leave me like this, unable to stand by myself. And he did _nothing_. Nothing bad but nothing right though.

I couldn’t bear this love, my shoulders and hips weren’t strong enough.

“You shouldn’t be so sweet, Aoba. Hold on a little longer, I don’t wanna waste my gift.”

He softly kissed my forehead. And then he licked _my_ sweet and forgotten ice cream.

“Hey, this is mine.” I uttered with a trembling voice, pushing my hand away from him.

“So eat it, it’s melting. Or do you want me to do it for you?" His words came with such an innocent smile. We started to walk again.

I grunted and controlled the urge to throw my cone at him because I paid for it. And because he would get all dirty and sweet and would make me clean it.

I concentrated in pulling myself together as fast as I could whilst we sat down in the towel, ignoring the deck chair.

The cream was really melting down on my fingers and since I was free from Koujaku’s embrace I brought it to my mouth and licked it myself.

I would not allow myself to think that. No. I was still a bit mad at him.

But the fact that I was sucking my own fingers wasn’t a helpful thing to be aware of.

Wake up, Aoba. _Wake up_.

It wouldn’t be a good lie to say that I didn’t know where my mind was going, so I desperately tried to pull it back but I’m sure my face denounced me when I made the mistake to check on Koujaku. He was staring at me with an awfully suggestive look.

I quickly averted my eyes.

It had been such a long time since I’ve last seen the sea. It seemed so refreshing.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hell.  
> Really, there was so much I stopped myself from doing because it was a public area. BELIEVE ME. I was dying to make it more perv. And sorry Beni and Ren but I couldn’t think about you. I’m glad enough to have remembered just now that ice creams come in balls so :9  
> And I’m sorry about the cultural gap I created here, because I know that Koujaku’s tattoos and Japanese beaches together are not the best idea. It’s fiction after all :/  
> Damn yakuza bastard.


End file.
